And Then There Was You
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: AU fic. Howard was mesmerised as soon as he saw him. Vince has found just what he was looking for.
1. When Howard met Vince

**A/N: Yet another little story for you! Little, because it will only be in two parts. It's AU, because I enjoyed writing that so much last time. Expect fluff and romance, and hopefully you shouldn't be disappointed! **

**To everyone waiting for an update of The Others. I promise I will get it done soon, I've just hit a bit of a block!**

**Disclaimer: What? No, it's not.**

**xxxx**

In the big city, people were pretty much faceless, buzzing around and rushing from one place to another, never stopping to look around them, no one ever really noticing each other. Today seemed to be slightly different. It was a chilly autumn day, but the sun was shining brightly and the clouds had parted to reveal a brilliant blue sky. Leaves, golden brown, red and rusty fell gently from the trees, twirling through the air and littering the ground. Howard Moon noticed it as soon as he left the park he'd been walking through and attempted to cross the busy road. There was something, a slight change, a tingle, something slightly magical. Then, just as he was about to step out, a cry sounded from behind him. Normally, Howard might have ignored it, but the cry sounded startled, desperate, and he spun round, facing back in the direction of the park. Over to the left, by a large oak tree, he saw the back of a young women, who had fallen to the ground, obviously just pushed over by the two men who were now legging it away through the trees, one of them carrying a bag. Howard ran back through the gates and hurried across the grass towards the woman, dropping down beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worriedly, putting a hand out to support her as she tried to get to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, voice trembling slightly from shock as she wiped her hands on her trousers.

Howard's eyebrows nearly shot up into his hair as he realised his mistake. The woman wasn't a woman at all, but a man. He was suddenly glad he hadn't addressed him as 'miss'.

"Are you sure? That was quite a fall you took."

The young man stood up straight and pushed his hat back from where it fallen over his face. He smiled up at Howard, whose eyes were wide and staring, as if he'd seen something he wasn't expecting. The man put a hand up to his face, concerned. "What, have I got mud on my face? Have I cut myself?" he said, feeling around for a possible injury.

Howard opened his mouth, closed it, then somehow managed to force a few words through his lips. "N-no, you're fine. Just fine." Well, he could hardly tell him that the moment he'd seen his face, he'd had his breath taken away. He was stunning, big, blue eyes set against china doll skin, cheeks pink from the cold, glossy black hair framing his face. He looked so delicate, but at the same time, completely, devastatingly beautiful.

The man smiled again. "Oh, good. Well, thanks."

"No problem. Do you want me to go to the police station with you?"

"Oh, there's no point. I didn't really see them, I doubt they'll catch them."

Howard thought quickly. Something to get him to stay, just that little bit longer. "What did you have in your bag? Phone? Insurance company will need a crime reference number from the police before they'll replace it."

"It wasn't insured," the man said, with a small laugh. Then, he sighed. "Story of my life. I'll just get it blocked so they don't take the numbers, then buy a new one. Guess I'd better go to the bank as well and cancel my cards. They didn't get much out of it, really. A blocked phone and the fiver I had in my wallet. Loved that bag, though. It was vintage."

His face fell, and Howard smiled at him sympathetically. "How about I buy you a coffee or something? You look like you could use it. And we'll pop to the bank on the way."

The man looked at him, as if trying to figure out if Howard was a genuinely decent man, or if he was after something. True, Howard was captivated by him, but it was also true that he was a decent man. Then, he grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks. I'm Vince," he said, holding out his hand.

Howard took it, Vince's grasp dainty. "Howard."

Vince beamed. "Nice to meet you, Howard."

xxxx

"So, Howard, what do you do?" Vince said, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate.

Howard put his mug down. "I'm a session musician."

Vince looked impressed. "Wow. So you go and play music for films and stuff like that?"

"Sometimes," Howard said, smiling. "Sometimes it's for adverts, or for someone's album. Sometimes I play in clubs. It varies quite a lot."

"What sort of clubs?"

"Jazz, mostly."

Vince wrinkled his nose a little, making Howard chuckle.

"Not your sort of thing, I take it?"

"Nah, not really. Sorry."

Looking at him, Howard couldn't really think any different. Vince was rather flamboyant, in his tight black jeans, gold boots, black trilby and thigh length, leopard print coat. Howard felt distinctly under-dressed next to him, in his navy trousers, burgundy roll-neck, sensible boots and his duffle coat.

"So, what music do you like, then?"

Vince licked some whipped cream from his finger, having no idea that the tiny action had Howard mesmerised. "Mmm. Well, electro and rock, mostly. I love the Stones, but I also love Gary Numan and the Human League."

Now it was Howard's turn to pull a face. "Never been keen on electro, but rock's okay."

Vince laughed. "That's something, I suppose."

Howard smiled. "What do you do, then?"

"I'm an artist. Actually, I've got an exhibition opening tomorrow night. Just a small thing, but it's a start. Do you know Café de Minuit on Rose Lane?"

"God, yeah, their pastries are to die for."

"Oh, I know," Vince said appreciatively, leaning back in his chair. "It's at eight, upstairs, if you, you know, wanna come along. Don't feel like you have too, or anything," he finished quickly, picking up his mug and hiding behind it.

Howard thought it was sweet how coy he'd suddenly become. Vince certainly didn't look like someone who lacked confidence. It was rather endearing. "I'd love to."

Vince smiled widely, his whole face lighting up. "Great."

They continued to chat amiably, Howard talking more about his job as Vince fired hundreds of questions at him, genuinely interested in what he did and how he'd ended up in London. Howard felt more comfortable than he had in ages. It usually took him a while to get used to new people, but Vince had a way about him that drew him in and left him feeling warm and glowing and content. He'd almost forgotten what that was like, and before he knew it, two hours had passed and it was beginning to get dark.

"Well," Vince said, as they stepped out of the coffee shop and onto the pavement, wrapping his coat around him as a cold breeze blew down the street.

"Well," Howard said, smiling.

"Thank you, again, for being my knight in shining armour."

Howard snorted, not unkindly. "Hardly. All I did was help you up."

"...and make sure I was okay, and buy me drinks and listen to me talk endlessly. Seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome." Howard looked down at his shoes awkwardly, then back up into Vince's smiling face, his eyes sparkling under the street light.

"Hey, listen, um..." Vince pulled out a receipt from his pocket. "Got a pen?"

Howard patted down his pockets. "No, sorry."

"Phone?"

Howard handed over his mobile, and Vince tapped a number into it.

"Save that. It's my home number, in case you can't make it tomorrow and you'd like to meet up some other time."

"Done," Howard said, saving the number and putting the phone back in his pocket. "But, I'll be there. Which way are you going?"

Vince gestured with his thumb behind him. "Just live round the corner, luckily. Fingers crossed my flatmate will be home. I don't fancy shimmying up the drainpipe."

Howard laughed and buttoned up his coat, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Vince bit his bottom lip and smiled. "Looking forward to it," he said, beginning to walk backwards. Then he gave Howard a little wave, turned round, and disappeared into the throng of people still bustling along the city streets.

Howard stood for a moment, staring at the spot where he'd last seen him, then smiled to himself and walked in the opposite direction, a distinct bounce in his step as he headed towards home.

xxxx

Vince sat on his bed, looking out of the window. His let his eyes gaze over the rooftops for a moment before turning them to the sky, the pale silver moon sitting brightly amongst the parted clouds, lighting up the edges of them and making the whole scene look like a painting. Vince admired it for a while, studying the colours, how the silver seeped into the blue-black and gave it a tinge of purple. However, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to the man he'd met in the park, who'd gallantly come to his aid when no one else had even batted an eyelid in his direction.

He was nice, Howard. Had a certain charm to him. He'd seemed slightly awkward at first, but genuine, and he had lovely, twinkly brown eyes, that crinkled slightly in the corners when he smiled or laughed, and a voice with a soft northern lilt that was like velvet. He was handsome, strong looking, but completely oblivious to it, Vince could tell. It was sweet, and even though Howard wasn't typically his type, there was something about him that was already making his stomach flip, and he found he was looking forward to his exhibition opening more for seeing Howard again than actually getting his paintings seen.

Vince stood up and wandered over to his wardrobe, opening the doors and examining its contents. He'd need something pretty special for tomorrow night...

He sighed and closed the doors back up. What was he thinking? He hardly knew the guy. But he'd invited him to his opening and given him his number. He wouldn't have done that with just anyone.

Vince plonked himself on his bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Howard had been so easy to talk to, and was genuinely interested in what he had to say. He'd never really had that before. His life was constantly about parties and clothes and immaculately styled hair. But he was more intelligent than he made out, and while people were fawning over his latest outfit, he often found himself longing for more stimulating conversation. Howard had given him that; he'd never assumed Vince was just an air-head whose conversational skills wouldn't stretch beyond fashion or the latest electro band. It was refreshing, and he longed for more of it.

Maybe Howard was just what he was looking for.


	2. They Were Always Meant to Be

**A/N: Here is it, second and final chapter! Thanks for all your reviews – they've all been really lovely. Hope this chapter pleases you just as much. Sorry it wasn't longer, but it was only meant to be a little AU fic :)**

**xxxx**

Howard was nervous. He'd changed for the fifth time, and was still unhappy with what was staring back at him in the mirror. He never did that. He always just pulled out an outfit and went with it. But tonight was different. Tonight he was seeing Vince, and he wanted to make an impression. His behaviour was a little strange, though, and he knew it. He'd had dates before, and even though he'd made an effort, he'd always just put on the first thing he'd thought looked decent, and left it at that. Deciding that he'd never be happy, and already running late, he splashed on some cologne, pulled on his boots, ran a hand through his hair, grabbed his wallet, phone and keys, and headed out the door.

He drove to Café de Minuit, hands gripping the steering wheel tight in excitement while he tried not to throw up. It was ridiculous, really. Howard had never believed in love at first sight, and maybe it wasn't love yet, but since the moment he'd first laid eyes on Vince, he hadn't stopped thinking about him for even a minute. It was a completely new feeling. He'd even missed some of his cues at work today, the whole orchestra stopping and looking at him as he stared blankly at his sheet music, his mind elsewhere. All too quickly he arrived at his destination, and even after he'd parked, it took him a full five minutes before he even attempted to get out of the car.

Walking along to the entrance, Howard could see dozens of people milling about, smoking and laughing, all dressed very trendily. He manoeuvred his way through them, then was stopped at the door by a man with a clip board.

"Name, sir?"

Oh, shit. Vince had never mentioned a guest list. Had he put him on there? Had he even told Vince his surname? No, he was pretty sure he hadn't.

"Er, Howard -"

"Oh! Are you the man with no surname?" the doorman said, smiling.

"Um..."

"Yes, Vince said you were coming. Go on up."

"Oh, thanks." Howard smiled, a little bewildered, and made his way up the stairs. Once at the top, a silver tray was shoved under his nose by an eager young waitress. Trying not to look too annoyed at the fact that she'd nearly ploughed it into his head, he graciously took a glass of champagne, then wandered over to the first painting that caught his eye, which was a rather colourful, fantastical creation featuring a strange looking mythical being. Howard smiled. Vince certainly had imagination, and a brilliant technique. The pieces were bold and striking, each one completely different. His smile widened as he realised he shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Boo."

Startled, Howard spun round and took a deep, steadying breath when he saw Vince grinning back at him, champagne glass in his hand, midnight blue velvet jacket making his sapphire eyes seem even lovelier. He chuckled slightly in relief.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Vince said, still beaming. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Got out of work late," he lied. He wasn't prepared to tell Vince that it was because he was fussing over his clothes.

Vince glanced up at the painting Howard had been looking at. "So, what do you think? I know they're a little 'out there', but I've never been tempted to paint anything conventional. It's too boring."

"I think they're amazing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Actually, I might even buy one."

"Oh? Can afford me, can you?" Vince said, his eyes twinkling as he stuck his tongue between his teeth teasingly.

Howard raised his eyebrows. "Try me."

Vince laughed and shook his head. "Whichever one you want, it's yours. A gift for rescuing me. Pick one, and I'll have it marked as sold."

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Howard said, his eyes widening.

"I insist. Please," Vince said, placing a hand on his arm and looking up at him with a grateful smile.

Howard melted instantly. He couldn't refuse those eyes anything. "Thank you."

"Vince!"

Vince turned towards the voice. A woman on the other side of the room was waving him over, looking a little frantic. He sighed. "Sorry, I have to nip off for a bit. Interview. Another one. Enjoy yourself, yeah? I'll come and find you when I'm done."

Howard nodded, and watched as Vince slipped daintily through the crowd of people, most of them trying to stop him to shake his hand. It took him a while to cross the room. When he'd lost sight of him, Howard turned his attention back to the paintings, and went about deciding which one he would like.

It wasn't an easy task.

xxxx

Vince found himself growing increasingly bored. He knew he needed to do the interviews because the press coverage was important to get him established, but he was being asked the same thing over and over again, and he was getting fed up with the repetition. And, he wanted to get back to Howard. He smiled to himself. When he'd seen Howard walk in, his heart had skipped a beat. He'd looked gorgeous, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, top button undone, his hair sexily dishevelled, but at the same time he was completely unsure of himself, and Vince had found that adorable. He'd watched him for a while before making his presence known, loving how he would smile to himself as he studied each painting carefully.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Vince managed to escape. He found Howard in one-sided conversation with a man who was nattering on about his collection of vintage cars, and had to stifle a laugh when Howard caught his eye and looked at him pleadingly, mouthing 'help me'.

"Howard! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Sorry, Laurence, do you mind if I steal him away from you?"

Laurence looked like he minded a lot, but Vince had already taken Howard's arm and whisked him away before he could even protest.

"Thanks," Howard said, once they were out of earshot. "I was about ready to jump out the window."

Vince chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Thinks he's very impressive, does Laurence. Likes to flash his wares."

"You make him sound like a prostitute," Howard said, laughing.

"He looked like he'd taken a bit of a shine to you, though. Mind you, I can't blame him." Vince smiled flirtatiously, and Howard blushed. "More champagne?"

"I'm can't, I'm driving," Howard said, starting to feel very hot.

"Really? Can we go somewhere?"

"But, what about your exhibition?"

Vince shrugged. "I've done all I need too. Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Howard grinned. "Are we in some dodgy American gangster film?"

Vince returned the grin and started to walk Howard towards the exit. "Oh!" he said, suddenly remembering. "Did you choose a painting?"

"Yup. That one." Howard pointed over to the piece of artwork he'd seen when he'd first arrived.

"Great choice. That's one of my favourites. Hang on a sec." Vince went over to a woman who was holding a clipboard and discussing prices with a young lady. He had a quick chat with her, pointed over to the painting Howard wanted, and then hurried back. "Done. Shall we?"

xxxx

"No way!" Vince burst out laughing. "What did you do?"

"I ran. Very fast."

"Oh, you poor thing." Vince wiped at his eyes, still giggling slightly.

"Never again will I answer an ad that says 'wanted: guitarist with fast fingers'. They could have at least stated it was for a porn film."

The boys had parked up by the Thames, and were now walking along the promenade eating crêpes and chatting animatedly. Vince was spilling chocolate sauce all over his paper plate, some running down his fingers. Howard laughed affectionately at the mess he was making, and offered him one of the napkins they'd been given.

"Thanks," Vince said, finishing up and chucking the plate into a nearby bin before wiping his hands and mouth. "How's that?"

"You've missed a bit, just... there," Howard said, pointing to the corner of Vince's mouth before throwing his own plate away. Vince wiped at it.

"Okay?"

Howard smiled. "No, just..." Without thinking, he reached out his hand and ran his thumb over the small splodge of chocolate. Then, he paused. Vince looked up at him, smiling softly, his hair glowing in the moonlight. Slowly, he turned his head so that Howard's thumb slid over his lips, and stuck out the tip of his tongue to lick the chocolate away.

Howard's eyes closed briefly as a tingling sensation shot through his hand, and when he opened them again, Vince was still looking at him. The corners of his mouth pulled up gently, and his ran his thumb along Vince's full, bottom lip, finally moving his hand up to cup his face. They stared at each other, breath mingling at it came out in white puffs, hearts beating faster as they edged slowly closer. Howard tilted Vince's face up as he bent his head, until they were barely millimetres apart and he could feel his warm breath tickling his cheek. Then he closed the gap and kissed him, softly at first, Vince's eyes closing, a small, contented sigh escaping his mouth. Their lips slid together, the kiss becoming firmer, Howard's free arm going around Vince's back and pulling him closer. Vince placed his hands on Howard's face, one moving up into his hair and running through the soft curls. Eventually, Vince reluctantly broke the kiss, and moved his mouth to Howard's ear.

"Want to come back to mine?"

xxxx

Vince fumbled for the light switch as they tripped up the stairs, kissing desperately. He tried to get his key in the door, but Howard pushed him up against it, their hips grinding together, and all he could do was moan as their tongues duelled frantically. Finally, he managed to pull away just long enough to unlock the door, and they fell in, slamming shut behind them. Stumbling across the living room in the dark, they pulled at each others clothes, items getting thrown all about the place as their passion intensified. Howard undid Vince's jeans and pushed them down his legs. Vince kicked off his boots and stood on the ends of them to pull them off, but he stumbled, Howard catching him just before he fell head-first into the wall. Howard tugged the jeans the rest of the way off for him, then picked him up and carried him to the hall.

"On the left," Vince managed to gasp out, indicating his bedroom. He shifted so that his legs were wrapped around Howard's waist, making it easier for him to open the door, and the next thing he knew he was falling backwards onto his bed, Howard on top of him. The need for complete skin on skin contact was unbearable. The final barrier between them - their underwear – was discarded quickly, and soon they were writhing together on the bed, moans and gasps punctuating the darkness.

xxxx

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, falling over Howard's face and seeping through his eyelids. He groaned softly, throwing his arm over his face as he blearily blinked his eyes open. Trying to turn over, he became suddenly aware of a weight on him, and started to panic, before he looked to his right and saw Vince sleeping peacefully, his arm flung over Howard's chest, and everything from the night before came rushing back to him. He smiled, his cheeks warming at the memory of what they'd got up too. It had been amazing. No, it had been... Howard sighed. He reckoned he could look through the whole of the dictionary and not be able to find a word perfect enough to describe just how it had been. He stroked a hand gently over Vince's soft hair, running his fingers through it idly as he watched him sleep. Vince snuffed slightly and then sighed contentedly, waking up slowly a few seconds later with a yawn, his fingers rubbing at his eyes. Howard thought he looked adorable.

"Morning."

Vince smiled, eyes still closed, and shuffled closer to Howard, wrapping himself around him. "Morning," he breathed.

Howard kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, better than I have in ages. Mind you," he said, opening his eyes and looking up at Howard, "you did wear me out quite a bit." He grinned, cheekily, laughing softly when Howard blushed. "Howard?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have to go? I mean, do you have to be anywhere? Cos I thought..." Vince trailed off, sounding a little embarrassed.

Howard held him tighter, instinctively. "Thought what?"

"I thought we could spend the day together, if you wanted. I mean, no pressure or anything, you don't have too, I'm not, you know -"

"Sounds great," Howard said, cutting him off and smiling warmly down at him.

Vince relaxed, and propped himself up on his elbow. He locked his gaze with Howard's, and then bent down to kiss him, gently, lazily. Howard placed a hand on the back of the smaller man's neck, running it up into his hair, the other stroking over his back. Vince moaned softly, and that was all it took for the kiss to deepen, to become more intense, before they found themselves enthusiastically re-enacting last nights events.

xxxx

Six months later.

"Vince?"

"Yeah, babes?"

"Come sit down, I want to ask you something." Howard patted the seat next to him on the sofa and Vince, who had been washing his paint brushes, quickly dried his hands and bounced over to him, sitting not on the empty seat, but on Howard's lap.

"What's up?" he asked, putting his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Howard put his hands on Vince's waist and looked up at him nervously. Chewing on his lower lip, he looked into Vince's big blues eyes, trying to judge what his answer would be before he went ahead and took the plunge. He hadn't had to think about if for long, and it was logical, really. Well, that, and he wanted Vince with him all the time. Not that he wasn't, anyway. But it would make it more... proper, he guessed. Snapping out of his reverie, he was surprised to see that Vince was starting to look worried.

"Howard? What's wrong?"

Howard gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. "Nothing. Sorry. Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's perfect. Well, it will be, hopefully."

Now, Vince just looked confused.

"Vince, I... I want you to move in with me. If you want too, that is. I mean, you don't have to make a decision straight away. No pressure, just whenever you feel ready. You don't have too, I just thought, well, I – mmph!"

Vince, having been about to explode with happiness, cut Howard's rambling off with a searing kiss. When he came up for air, he gazed at him giddily, his face the perfect picture of happiness. "Of course I will! I mean, you did already know that you were stuck with me forever, right?"

Howard laughed in relief, and hugged Vince tightly. "I love you, little man."

Vince kissed him again. "I love you, too." He sighed blissfully. "How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

Howard looked down, bashfully. "Um... about five months and two weeks. I didn't want to rush you, in case I scared you off."

Eyes welling up, Vince stroked a hand over Howard's cheek. "I told you I'd fallen in love with you after two weeks, yet you thought asking me to move in with you would have been rushing me?" he moved his hand up into Howard's hair. "You're an absolute sweetheart, d'you know that? And even if you had asked then, I would have said yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Howard leant back against the sofa cushions, taking Vince with him. They sat in silence for a bit, just revelling in the joy of being together, until Howard opened his mouth, a confession on his lips.

"You know, you didn't technically say 'I love you', first."

"What do you mean?"

"I said it after a week, but you were asleep at the time."

Vince stared at him in surprise. Then he smiled, and shook his head affectionately. "What am I gonna do with you, eh?"

Howard grinned, sheepishly. "I know. Sorry."

"Don't be. When I said it, you said it back straight away and didn't leave me blabbering like an idiot. I guess that makes up for it. I was scared enough telling you after two weeks – I was worried you'd run a mile."

"Are you kidding?" Howard said, raising his eyebrows. "Vince, the first time I saw you, you took my breath away. When you asked me if you'd injured yourself because I was staring, _that _was why I was staring. I'd never seen anything so beautiful."

Vince went pink and smiled coyly. "After we'd had coffee, I walked home feeling like the world would end if I never saw you again. I'd never felt like that about anyone before."

Howard rested his forehead against Vince's. "Good, cos no one's ever taken my breath away before, so I guess it was meant to be. Oh, well. Never mind."

Vince poked him playfully and Howard chuckled, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"You do know," Vince said, as they pulled away for air, "that most of my stuff is here, anyway?"

Howard looked around. It was true; Vince's easel was stood at one end of the living room, old sheets draped around the bottom of it so paint didn't spill onto the floor and ruin the wood, his clothes and CDs were scattered about the place and various hair products and items of make-up littered the shelves in the bathroom. He even had his own space in Howard's wardrobe and had a drawer in which he kept his spare hair dryer and straighteners. It wouldn't take long to move the rest of his stuff at all, although Howard was already planning on buying an extra wardrobe to accommodate the rest of Vince's clothes and his huge collection of shoes. But really, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can we go and pack up the rest of my stuff now?" Vince said, squirming excitedly on Howard's lap.

Howard grinned, naughtily. "Keep moving about like that and it'll be a while before we go _anywhere._ In fact," he said, flipping a giggling Vince onto his back and moving over him, "I think we need to set some ground rules." He bent down and kissed and nibbled his neck, Vince making little noises of pleasure.

"What rules?" Vince said, breathlessly. "I already help with the cleaning, and I know how to work the dishwasher... Oh!" He gasped as Howard slid a hand down his trousers.

"Not those kind of rules, my love."

"Mmmm, okay..." Vince trailed off, sighing blissfully.

Howard later decided that he'd buy a new sofa as well as the extra wardrobe. Making love on a two seater with wooden arms was a bit awkward to say the least. Not that they hadn't given it a damn good try, before rolling onto the floor to risk friction burns from the rug instead. Maybe he should buy a softer rug, too...


End file.
